The present invention relates generally to the connection of a windshield wiper blade to a wiper arm and, more particularly, to a wiper blade connector configured to selectively couple multiple wiper arm types to a wiper blade.
Wiper arm configurations vary widely and include pin, hook, and bayonet shaped ends, each of various sizes. Common style sizes include {fraction (1/16)} inch and xc2xe inch diameter pins as well as shepherds hook arms in nominal sizes of 7 mm width, 9 mm width and 3 mm thickness, and 9 mm width and 4 mm thickness. Due to the variety of wiper arm configurations, wiper blade manufacturers have attempted to reduce manufacturing, distribution, and inventory demands by designing universal connectors that permit connection of a windshield wiper blade to more than one of the wiper arm types.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,608 to Kim (entitled xe2x80x9cWindshield Wiper Frame Connector Which Accommodates Different Size Wiper Armsxe2x80x9d), U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,016 to Herring et al. (entitled xe2x80x9cConnection Of Windshield Wiper Bladesxe2x80x9d and issued Sep. 15, 1998), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,103 issued Mar. 18, 1997 to Lee (entitled xe2x80x9cWindshield Wiper Frame Connector Which Accommodates Different Size Wiper Armsxe2x80x9d) illustrate several prior art multi-arm connector configurations. The ""608 patent to Kim discloses a connector configured for use with a 9 mm wide hook arm, a 7 mm wide hook arm, a pin-type wiper arm, and a bayonet-type wiper arm. To accommodate the multiple width hook arms, the Kim connector includes upper and lower horizontal seats of differing width as well as first and second pairs of raised portions extending inwardly from the front area of the connector side walls. The second pair of raised portions are positioned closest to a cross member and include further inwardly projecting stoppers. The stoppers and cross member define a first space therebetween and the first pair of raised portions and stoppers define a second space. The raised portions, stops, and first and second spaces receive and couple the 7 mm and 9 mm hook arms to the connector. Among the deficiencies of the connector described in the ""608 patent is that it accommodates only a single hook diameter for a 9 mm width hook arm (i.e., single thickness) and does not recognize the need to, or describe a structure that functions to, effectively accommodate different diameter pin-type arms.
The ""016 patent to Herring et al. discloses a connector configured to receive a single size pin-type arm and a smaller diameter hook arm having a slot in its tail section. The connector includes a movable beam that functions as a pin and hook securing mechanism. With respect to the hook connection, the beam includes a tab positioned and sized to drop into the slot formed in the tail of the hook to couple the hook to the connector. The ""016 connector accommodates a larger (e.g., 9 mmxc3x974 mm) hookslot wiper arm through the use of a separate adapter. The ""016 patent also discloses several other types of adapters for coupling bayonet or straight wiper arms to the connector. While the adapters add versatility, they are cumbersome and costly. As a result, the ""016 patent is illustrative of a less than satisfactory attempt to accommodate multiple wiper arm configurations with a single connector.
Yet another example of a prior art attempt to accommodate multiple wiper arm configurations with a single connector is shown in the ""103 patent to Lee. The Lee patent discloses a variety of connector embodiments configured to receive different types of wiper arms. For example, the connector illustrated in Lee""s FIGS. 7a and 7b includes upper and lower spaces for receiving 9 mm width hook arms having 2.5 mm and 4 mm thicknesses, respectively. The connector 10 is also configured to accommodate 7 mm and 8 mm width hook arms through stopper pairs and raised rail portions. Additionally, the embodiment shown in Lee""s FIG. 11 includes two different sized slots to accommodate {fraction (3/16)} inch and xc2xc inch diameter pin arms. Finally, several embodiments of this connector include angled slots to accommodate bayonet-type wiper arms. While the connector of the ""103 patent is configured to accommodate several different types of wiper arms, it is deficient in several respects. For example, the configuration is overly complex, it does not readily accommodate different size pin-type wiper arms along with a consistent connection to the wiper blade rivet, careful alignment of the hook arms relative to the connector is needed prior to coupling, and the connector is extremely difficult if not impossible to efficiently mold in commercial quantities.
The above description illustrates that the prior art has failed to develop a multi-arm connector that satisfactorily addresses, among other factors, manufacturing simplicity and cost, ease of use, and robustness of design. As a result of these and other deficiencies in the art, a need exists for a multi-arm connector that permits effective coupling of a windshield wiper blade to a variety of wiper arm configurations. The wiper blade connector should also be efficiently manufacturable and configured to accommodate different size hook and pin-type wiper arms, particularly the commonly used 9 mmxc3x973 mm hook arm and 9 mmxc3x974 mm hook arm as well as 7 mm hook arms (all with or without slotted tails), xc2xc inch pin arm, {fraction (3/16)} inch pin arm, and bayonet-type wiper arm.
The present invention is directed to a wiper blade connector that is adapted for use in coupling several different types of commonly used wiper arm configurations to a wiper blade. The connector includes first and second side walls spaced from one another to define a channel as well as a central bridge and rail interconnecting the first and second side walls. The central bridge and side walls define a pin passage and a rivet passage each extending transverse to the channel. The rail is vertically spaced from the central bridge to define a tail space and has a forwardmost end positioned rearward of the pin passage and rivet passage.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, claims, and drawings. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.